Not All Monsters Are Bad
by Noresah Robert
Summary: It has been a begrudging, harsh-full and prejudiced life for the God Of Mischief. His talent has vanished, he's lost in a realm he hates, both him and his half-brother refuse to trust each other, but when the realm he despises needs him, is it too late to change?
1. Chapter 1: Farewell Asgard

"What a spectacular opportunity. I can't simply understand why anyone would turn this offer down..." Loki spoke with sarcasm to irritate Odin with much intention. _What a wonderful idea Odin. Send me to a horrid, meaningless realm as a redeem for myself, for all I care, you're blinded by the fact I could've destroyed it;_ _Midgard_.

His half-brother; Thor, was already taking his time living with Jane on Earth, sharing their love and affection they missed after the months of being separated by the incident of the Bifrost. Loki on the other hand began to despise both Asgard and Midgard, knowing both realms hated him with and without reasons.

"I have no time for you're ignorance Loki. You know better that the affairs you have done throughout the universe has caused so much damage, and with that, locking me inside the dungeon made the matter worse." Odin lowered his head down slowly where he could return the ghastly glare Loki had prepared for him.

"Yes, I've caused so much damage haven't I? Suppose none of it would happen if I was just left to _die. _True?" Loki hissed back quietly, having an inkling feeling in his heart to naturally act harsh towards Odin. Loki hated him. He hated Odin for giving him a chance to live, to go through pain, suffering and jealously over everything he grew up with, everything he believed in, and now he hated it because he was lied.

Odin shook his head in disbelief. Although everything he said to Loki while he was a young boy felt like a lie to his son, he meant it. Not only did he bring that lost child home, but he wanted the boy to grow up to become a king, someone who can rule wisely and protect the kingdom. But times do past, and people change, but he only wished for Loki to love himself.

"Speechless. You just can't change what you did in the past." Loki frowned shortly after the question was unanswered. As he motioned his hands closer to him, quiet rattle nosies from the chains that held the talent hands of magic was heard. Loki sighed heavily and to a certain extent, he looked to the right and a bright golden helmet attached to two large horns caught his eyes.

"I keep that as a reminder of you after I've sent you to _Midgard_." Odin replied after noticing the helmet has caught the attention of his lost son, who repeatedly insulted everything he saw in the throne room quietly under his breath as Odin replied and spoke, but the helmet was the only thing that hasn't been heard as another disgusting decoration kept in the room.

"A reminder to tell you that I was once filled with _innocence and faith_." Loki stated, taking the last few minutes to reminisce about the lies Odin had filled his mind with, the lies that brought out the monster in him.

Odin stood up from his throne weakly, using the staff to balance his body in view of the fact that he lacked strength. He motioned his staff towards the guards to move away from Loki, allowing him to approach his son alone. "Ah, is this a farewell hug?" Loki smiled tauntingly as he spoke sarcastically, waiting to receive a lecture or warning before being escorted to Loki's miniature Bifrost between the mountains which was forced out from him during a punishment for holding Odin captive.

"Evidently, no." Odin lifted his staff and moved it towards Loki. At first, Loki wanted to avoid it by taking a step back, but Odin wouldn't dare hurt him, for he knew Odin didn't have the guts, however, Odin held the staff against Loki's golden chest armour and muttered a sentence that Loki couldn't figure out, but at that moment, his eyes widened as he felt a small part of him being dragged out, he didn't know, but Odin did; it was his magic. It was only just a few seconds later, Loki was forced backwards by the staff, and by force, he was sent out from the throne room and outdoors where the guards and people could see him.

"Ah!" Loki roared as he felt the wind pass him at full tilt, and by the blink of an eye, he looked down and was surprised that he had been thrown so far, he was flown over the water that surrounded most of Asgard. His body failed to cooperate with him while he tried to cast a spell at the water where it could've thrown a water-like hand to grab him from going any further. Soon, he found himself in a cave with bright lights projecting from both ends. He then realised; this is was farewell, and hello to Midgard.

* * *

[OOC]

This is my first chapter of my first story. To be honest, I'm really nervous, I was always too shy and too enclosed in my own space that I'll never show people what I really love to do. I only told a few friends so far, so that's a start. First of all, I'm a proud _Hiddlestoner_. He's doubtless the only person to ever give me inspiration to do what I love to do. I idolise him so badly, if I ever met him, I would just start thanking him so much. :)

And for Loki, he's one sassy god. Who in the universe would consider him a villain? He's just a man who's broken hearted. All he wanted was to be equaled to Thor as well as proving to Odin that he _too_ can be as strong as Thor, but thanks to Odin; he's damaged. Just my opinion, if you have another opinion just write it in the review box, Thanks, I'm out. :D


	2. Chapter 2: One Way Ticket To Midgard

All Loki felt was the rough soil against his skin as he skidded across the ground after being thrown out from the thin air above him which left no trail or sign that it would ever appear again. He grumbled in discomfort concerning the light bruises around his body. Loki sat up slowly and rubbed his face lightly with his hands, then he paused immediately when he suddenly recalled that he went through the portal, he looked up and found his sight filled with tall, dark trees which grew large bushes of leaves along it's branches.

"Damn it." He swore under his breath after realising it again that he was on Midgard. Loki hauled up his right arm and directed it towards one of the grand trees that enclosed his area, narrowing his eyes vaguely, his mind was set on what he was demanding. Finally after a few minutes of frustration, he returned his arm to his lap and exhaled heavily.

"What is this?" He questioned himself, expecting himself to know the answer since he _is_ the intelligent half of the other, then again, maybe his detestation had only make him think it that way. _This is impossible! There's no possible way that my magic could be ta-_

Loki paused a moment when suddenly he heard growling noises approaching from behind his back, it was one of nature's creatures that Loki didn't comprehend. He turned his head to the side at a certain extent and at the corner of eye, he saw two, bright glowing eyes resting atop of a black and dark wolf.

_Calm down, I might not be in the best place for the worst conditions but if I could...just. _Bit by bit he turned his head back to where he could examine the path up ahead of him, his eyes frantically finding a way to escape, but once he heard a sharp snarl, he instantly darted forward.

"Great great great _great_! Thank you Odin! Thank you so much!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, determined to make sure Odin could apprehend Loki's voice from Asgard. He couldn't bring this chase to an end, however, after running a few meters further, he was forced to halt due to the end of the footpath. It seemed as if the soil that was meant to be connected to the path had been vaporised completely, leaving some sort of cliff.

Loki; who felt agitated because of this, hysterically turned his head left and right, searching for a way to escape from the wolf. He crouched down and grasped his hands at the edge of the cliff, steadily hovering his head over the gap, he nervously gulped. "That's a brassy fall." He commented. As Loki was collecting his thoughts, he felt, and he wished he didn't, but the wolf lunged against Loki's back which lead both of them to they're fall.

All the matter's that swivelled throughout Loki's mind was just, _ouch ouch ouch ouch._ What else was there to think about apart from noticing that he's about to fall to his death. "Ah!" Loki yelled, finally reaching the point where at the end, surprisingly, there was water. He fell into the water. It was only about a few seconds before Loki's head emerged from the water to take in a breath.

Before long, Loki found land and made his way on it. His hair and armour was dripping with water. Loki turned around and made himself sit down on the damp soil, panting heavily as he mopped up his face with his hands so he could get a clearer version of the area. There wasn't much difference from the forest, although, there was a cemented road a few meters away from him. _A road? In the middle of no where? Quite a particular thing for Midgardian's to do since they are so brainless._

He stood up, dusted his shoulder lightly and proceeded to approach the road, completely forgetting the one enemy trying to kill him, or so he thinks. Loki straightened his back and exhaled deeply before he studied the road, from left to right, noticing nothing but trees. "Hmm..." He thought to himself. _Where shall I go? Thor? Never! Why would I, he wouldn't help me even if it depended on his life. _

At that moment, he heard a faint whimper from behind his back; it was the wolf, but surprisingly, it didn't sound vicious as it did before. Loki turned and found the shady wolf laying down, constantly whining for some reason he didn't know. Then a bright item caught his eye; a shard of glass. It was stabbed into the wolf's paw which probably is the purpose of all the whining.

Loki narrowed his eyes. _Maybe I could use this chance an advantage. A companion, for now. _He approached the wolf slowly and crouched down low, uncertain if it were to charge at him. The wolf elevated it's head and locked it's eyes on Loki's, almost as if it was hypnotising him, but what made Loki fascinate for a moment was the difference between everyone else and the wolf. It trusted him. It only took a look to see mother nature's contrast between the Midgardian's and the creatures who are left outcasts.

Loki motioned his hand slowly towards the wolf's paw, at the same time, examining it carefully. He held the paw gently with his right hand and took a breath, keeping himself as calm as he could, for who knows what would happen after he pulls the shard out, the wolf might or might not attack.

* * *

Second chapter, up and ready to go. Hope all of you like, it would be appreciated if you could leave a review or anything, just starting out a beginner around these parts. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Furry Companion

It was done. The wolf didn't flinch, but Loki had trouble pulling the shard out since it had sunk deeply into the wolf's paw. "There." He answered in consolation. Maintaining his usual self, he stood up and peered down at the wolf, assuming he would receive an appreciation, but he was proved wrong. The young wolf perched itself straight up and began to lightly lick it's paw. _Is it a male or a female? Reflecting on the aggression...I'll just assume it's a male._

"So..you're one of mother nature's creatures? You don't speak english do you..." Loki asked the wolf. He thought it was quite an obvious answer, but just to relief himself for once, there was really no other choice. The young wolf inspected it's sharps eyes on the tall male''s figure, curious about the actions he did. Normally, humans who scavenger through the woods, skin and hunt down innocent wolves and other animals wondering around, and so, it interested the wolf very much about the man.

Loki gave a sly smile and uttered, "Now...since I have relieved you from you're injury, you in fact now owe me a favour. The favour in mind has not been chosen, but you would have to tag along with me." The young wolf didn't need to announce a bark or a howl, one look from the creature notified Loki that it accepted the bargain.

"Good enough, come along then." He and the young wolf strolled along side, both somehow trusting each other in a way each of them where they didn't know of. By the time they arrived back at the road, an ear-piercing sound frightened the two. It didn't do much to Loki, but the wolf looked as if it had been traumatized by it that it sccuried behind Loki to hide.

The sound came far from the left side of the road. It was certainly loud, but when Loki decided to step forward to peek at where it had came from, a large, in fact, enormous construction side was currently being built at a few miles away from them. Although it may look far ahead, the noise could've came from anywhere else besides there.

Loki wanted to investigate, but the wolf feebly whimpered behind Loki, tugging him backwards by the edge of his coat. "What is it!" He responded hastily, tugging his own coat away from the grip of the wolf. The wolf lowered it's ears down and continued to act submissive aside Loki, which indeed concerned him.

"Enough, I won-" His voice was sharply cut off by a gun shot from a few meters back. It was just natural, however strange, that as Loki lowered his hand to touch the wolf, he managed to shape shift. He didn't entirely have the ability to change everything, but his clothing did otherwise, and peculiarly the wolf.

"Who's there! Oh. Good morning sir, didn't mean to startle you. Out and about with you're dog are we?" Loki met eye to eye with a man about 30 years old, handling a shotgun between both his hands. It seemed that Loki had transformed his clothes into a brown coat down to his hips, a pair of black boots, long trousers and a white collar up shirt inside. As for the wolf, it had been made to look like a white Samoa breed.

Loki paused for a short time before replying to the young man. "...Yes. Me and my...dog out for a stroll." The young man smiled in return, and with acknowledgement, he slipped his hand from the grip of his shot gun and held it towards Loki; who looked like a normal man from his perspective. "The names Dough. I haven't seen you around these parts before, new here?" Loki nodded slightly and shook his hand in response, agreeing with whatever that seemed _not _suspicious. The now white Samoa dog, nudged Loki by the leg, gesturing him to move along and escape this conversation.

He understood very much about what the dog meant, seeing that he, himself didn't want an open door conversation with a stranger, unless it involves world domination, but that wasn't the point, Loki needed a plan, a plan to get his magical potential back, however, he didn't know what the rest of the missing pieces of the puzzle would be for.

Loki gave a sharp cough and raised his head up. "I must be going now, it was a...pleasure meeting you Dough." Obviously, Loki was being sarcastic, clearly revealing his hate for these fools, but Dough didn't appear to notice. "Oh. Not a problem sir, maybe next time we will meet each other again. By the way, I didn't catch your name."

Just a second and Loki thought he felt a vein snap. _A name? Not my real name, it would be obvious to them... _"Laufey." Without thinking, that was the answer, saying a different name could be worse, but saying a name which gave him a mix feeling of hatred and sadness, just made matters worst. He swore his heart dropped down to his stomach.

"Laufey? Interesting name. Well, see you around. Oops, by the way, be careful when you walk through these woods, I was able to kill two wolves nearby. But for now, bye." The man warned, waving his hand as a farewell before disappearing into the woods once again. "What an unusual person. Oh well, time to get going, I've had enough time wasted." Loki insisted as he brushed his hand over his coat, making an effort to clear the germs Loki feared from the young man's hands.

However, as Loki presumed walking on the road, he paused and turned around, finding the Samoa dog standing dead still in the same position. _What is he doing? _"Look, are you coming or not? You owe-" Loki then suddenly realised, the wolves that the man mentioned, it could be possible that they were friends or family of his new founded companion.

* * *

Sorry for the late update guys, I was in London, checking out new schools for the 6th form. :3


End file.
